Question: Simplify the following expression: ${12+3(-6n+9)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 12 + {3(}\gray{-6n+9}{)} $ $ 12 {-18n+27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -18n + {12 + 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -18n + {39}$ The simplified expression is $-18n+39$